Disobedience
by Shessyloverxox
Summary: Oneshot:Sesshomaru hates disobedience. So what happens when Rin defies him one time too many?


Disobedience

Rin frowned, and kicked at a nearby rock. She was alone in a clearing with a dying fire. Again, she kicked at the ground in frustration.

"_Stay here_" She mimicked her mate's voice, and fell to the ground in a puff. She never got to have any fun anymore. Looking around, Rin studied the mountains in the distance. Usually when Sesshomaru left for a day, he would not return until very late.

Standing up, she made her way out of the clearing. "He would never know I was gone." Smiling to herself, she left the fire remains, and ventured into the forrest.

The trees where thick and tall; giving her complete shade from the sun. Summer time was almost upon them. Listening quietly, Rin heard the sound of rushing water. Grinning, she took off in that direction.

Soon, she came to a wide fast flowing river. Flowers grew around the edges, blooming with beautiful and vibrant colors. She plopped down next to the water, and dipped her hands in. The cold bit at her hands almost instantly.

"Whoo!" She quickly snatched her hands back and laughed to herself. "Ahh!" The noise made Rin jump. Climbing to her feet, she peered around the river. More sounds reached her ears.

Blushing deeply, Rin wondered where the noises were coming from. She did, however, have a good idea. There was a trail that leads down the riverside, but it was hidden with bushes and brush.

Curiosity taking over, she followed the dirt trail and peered through the leaves. A gasped escaped her lips.

A woman was bent over a rock, while a man was pushing his member deep into her. She lifted her head and uttered more moans. The man grabbed her hair then, pulling her up so that her back was pressed against his chest.

His free hand traveled down her front, and started to rub viciously between her legs. Seeing enough, Rin scurried back up the trail. Seeing the two had ignited a fire between her legs. She looked up at the sky. She had been gone for at least a few hours.

_Oh no, I didn't mean to be gone so long. _

She decided she had enough exploring, and headed back to the campsite. Pushing past the trees, Rin stretched her arms when she saw the remains of the fire. She was just about to sit down when she spotted something that made her freeze.

"Sesshomaru!"

He was leaning against a tree with his eyes close, as he would normally do when he got back from his patrols. When she said his name, his amber eyes opened and trained on her. His stoic face remained unchanged.

Rin licked her lips. She knew her mate hated when she defied him, and there was always a swift punishment when she did. However, he just sat there looking at her. Moments passed by with not a command, a movement, a _breath_ of some sort of order.

_Or was this the punishment?_

Her legs began to ache. Then alarmingly, she realized he was not looking at her anymore. Was he that mad he couldn't speak to her? Fear crept into her heart like a shadow. Falling to her fears, she went near him.

She was only inches away when he grabbed her arm and jerked her closer to him. His eyes burned into her chocolate ones. She whimpered at the pain in her arm, but he didn't loosen his grip. When he did speak, the harshness in his voice made her cringle.

"Your behavior is getting worse, Rin" Her name rolled off his tongue like silk, and still he managed to make it sound harsh. "What did I tell you this morning, mate?" He let go of her arm, and seized the back of her neck. There he caressed her hair in little circles.

Rin took this as a sign he wasn't as made as he seems. Still, she knew to never underestimate her mate. She whispered, "Not to leave." Sesshomaru leaned in close to her face, and she visibly shuddered. "And did you?"

She bit her lip. Giving him her best, '_I'm sorry face_' she could muster, Rin shook her head no. He responded with an "Hn". Using the hand he had wrapped around her neck, he pushed her down to lay across his lap.

"Sess! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to not listen, I ju…" "Be quiet now!" Stunned by his bark, Rin fell silent. She only started to move again when she felt him untying her obi. Realization hit her then, and she moaned fearfully.

Never had she tried to fight Sesshomaru, most likely out of common sense. But now, she didn't care. When he wouldn't let her sit up, she started to kick her legs. His warning growl didn't go unheard, but she didn't stop.

Then suddenly there was a loud rip sound, and she could feel the cool air on her back side. Sesshomaru snarled at her. And next she couldn't believe what happened.

Sesshomaru had raised his hand, and slapped her painfully on the ass.

She cried out, and struggled in his strong grasp more. She knew it would do no good. His hand went up again, and she wined.

*smack*

Tears formed in her eyes.

*Smack*

The more she struggled, the worse it got.

*SMack* *SMAck* *SMACk* *SMACK*

Her ass was on fire, and it hurt like shit. Still Rin couldn't help but to remember the scene from earlier. She was starting to like it. Closing her eyes, she muttered his name. "Sess…" and then he stopped.

In a few short seconds he had her hoisted up to meet his gaze. She could tell he was angry by the slight darken of his amber eyes. "Go" he let her go, and leaned back against tree, closing his eyes. Rin rubbed her sore butt, and whined.

He growled at her, flashing his fangs. That meant he wanted to be left alone.

Rin didn't want to be alone.

Sliding between his legs, she kissed his cheek. Then the other. He didn't respond. Determined, Rin began to nibble on his ear. He had her pinned to the ground before she realized.

"You do not listen, mate. I said go" Rin glared at him. Behind him, the sky was darkening. "No." The look of surprise on his face was one Rin had only seen once before, a long time ago. "What did you just say to me?"

In one swift move, she grinded against him roughly. The move caught him off guard, but he soon regained his self.

"Rin, do not do that again or I should have to punish you." Feeling defiant again, she reached out and grabbed his hidden dick. He growled this time, moving to sit down again with her in between his legs.

With one hand he grabbed the back of her head and with the other he pulled his abused dick out. Letting her watch, he worked it with his hand until he was completely hard and pre-cum wet the surface.

She squirmed, unsure what was about to happen. "Sess?" His amber eyes locked with hers.

"Suck me, now." Her eyes fell to his thick member, and she self consciously licked her lips. With his hand, he pushed her down until it prodded her lips. She shook her head, and then a moment later felt a slap on her ass.

Opening her mouth to utter a painful cry, she gasped when his dick entered her mouth. The tangy taste of the pre-cum touched her tongue. Without meaning to, she licked his tip.

"_Suck it_, Rin." Her hand timidly gripped his shaft, and she let her tongue swirl around the head before sucking as hard as she could. She heard her mate growl, the way he would when he was moving in her, and got excited.

Sucking hard again, she let his hand move her mouth up and down. His grunted reached her ears and she began moving on her own. But then he got carried away, shoving her down until she was gagging on his dick. Suddenly, he ripped her away and growled at her.

"I hate disobedience, Rin. Do you understand that?" Rin didn't have time to answer before she was turned around and her ass was lifted into the air. "Let's see, how many times did you go against me today mate?"

"Sessy"

He rubbed his dick against her pussy, waiting. "Three…times…mhmm" He pulled away, and she whined. "Please Sess" Behind her she heard him laugh slightly, and gasped when she felt him near her _other _hole.

"Not, not there!" He grabbed her hair then, and raised her up so his fangs grazed her ear. "I believe I said this was _punishment_, Rin." Her eyes widened, and she let out a grunt of pain when he pushed his tip through the tight ring of muscles.

"Ahh, Sess…it hurts.."

His breath was hot in her ear. "_Good_."

With that he slammed the rest of his length in, stretching her tight ass and hissing. Releasing her, he pushed her face back down into the ground. All the air seemed to knock from her lungs. She felt neither pain nor pleasure, just the feeling of being completely full.

He pulled back then, and drilled back into her, making her cry out with every hard thrust. Shots of pleasure sparked through her body. "Mhmm, Sess, harder."

He grabbed her and slammed back into her tight ass harder with each stab. "Do you like that mate? Tell me _bitch_."

"Ahh, yes…ss..!." Her fingers dug into the dirt as he drove her forward; She felt as if she would burst. She moaned louder when he put two fingers into her pussy and finger-fucked her hard.

She did burst.

She came, loud and wet, screaming his name when she felt him fill her ass with his hot cum. collapsing on the ground, Rin tried hard to regain her breath. Behind her she felt Sesshomaru pull out, and heard his ragged breath.

She turned her head enough to see his face. He glanced at her, before removing his robe and draping it over her body. Rin giggled. "Sesshy, I like playing these games with you. You always make it seem so real, not matter how many times we do this one."

He gave her a ghost of a smile, and leaned in to kiss her. "Next time don't leave me waiting so long, mate."

**Thanks for reading. Review please**


End file.
